Aku, Kau dan Dia
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Mencintaimu adalah hal yang mudah untuk aku lakukan tapi memiliki hatimu adalah hal tersulit yang bisa aku lakukan, walau cincin perak itu sudah melingkar manis di jari manismu. Ini bukanlah karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu kau mencintaiku.Tapi,.../ AkaKuroOgi / RR


_Mencintaimu adalah hal yang mudah untuk aku lakukan tapi memiliki hatimu adalah hal tersulit yang bisa aku lakukan, walau cincin perak itu sudah melingkar manis di jari manismu._

_Ini bukanlah karena kau tidak mencintaiku, aku tahu kau mencintaiku._

_Tapi,_

_Karena bukan hanya aku yang kau cintai, maka disinilah aku yang selalu takut akan kehilangan cinta dan sosokmu._

_-Ogiwara Shigehiro-_

.

.

**Aku, Kau, dan Dia**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Aka x Kuro x Ogi**

**.**

**.**

**. **

31 Januari bukan hanya menjadi hari istimewa bagi seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tapi juga hari paling bahagia yang Ogiwara Shigehiro rasakan. Ogiwara yang terkenal dengan sifat ceria dengan berbagai ekspresinya menjadi tidak mampu berkata atau bahkan bersikap apapun ketika Kuroko menerima untuk bertunangan dengannya, rasa bahagianya sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, maka yang Ogiwara bisa lakukan adalah memeluk sosok terkasihnya dan berucap "_Terima kasih mau menerimaku sampai sejauh ini, aku mencintaimu Tet-chan"_. Kuroko tidak ragu membalas pelukan erat itu.

Ogiwara memamerkan cincin yang Kuroko kenakan kepada seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin, Ogiwara ingin menunjukan kalau Kuroko adalah miliknya dan cincin itu adalah satu langkah serius yang ia lakukan untuk menjadikan Kuroko miliknya, selamanya. Ucapan selamat membanjiri pasangan itu, wajah Kuroko pun seharian memerah karenanya.

Bukan hanya Seirin yang memberikan ucapan selamat pada Kuroko dan Ogiwara yang akan segera menggelar acara pertunangan mereka, Kiseki no Sedai mantan tim Kuroko semasa SMP pun ikut mengucapkan selamat. Atas usulan Momoi, maka diputuskan hari minggu mereka wajib berkumpul.

Lamborghini Aventador berwarna hitam melaju perlahan diramai lalu lintas kota Tokyo di pagi hari. Didalam mobil, Ogiwara banyak bercerita tentang Kagami yang semalaman dikerjainya dan Kuroko menjadi pendengar yang baik dan sesekali memberikan nasihat pada sang kekasih untuk tidak terlalu sering mengisengi Kagami. Tujuan Ogiwara dan Kuroko saat ini adalah sebuah restoran milik keluarga Murasakibara yang menjadi pilihan Momoi untuk tempat berkumpul.

_Drrt...Drrt...Drrt..._

Kuroko mengelurakn ponselnya dan ternyata panggilan masuk dari Akashi. Ogiwara mengangguk sebagai isyarat kalau Kuroko boleh mengangkat telfon itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul Akashi-kun disana. Tunggulah dan jangan kemana-mana." Kuroko menyudahi telfonnya dengan Akashi.

"Terjadi sesuatu dengan Akashi ?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ogiwara meminggirkan mobil yang dikendarainya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi ?"

"Kecelakaan kecil, Akashi-kun mengendarai motornya dan ia terjatuh dari motor saat menghindari seorang anak kecil yang menyebrang jalan."

"Akashi memintamu untuk menemuinya disana ?"

Kuroko mengangguk

"Perlu aku antar ?"

"Shige-kun lebih baik pergi terlebih dahulu ke tempat Murasakibara-kun disana sudah ada Aomine-kun, Momoi-san, dan Kise-kun. Beritahu mereka aku dan Akashi-kun akan terlambat datang."

Ogiwara mengangguk, Kuroko melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan pergi menyusul Akashi. Ogiwara belum melajukan mobilnya kembali, matanya masih terus melihat sosok baby blue itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku kan, Tet-chan." Ucap Ogiwara seorang diri.

.

.

Kedatangan Ogiwara seorang diri pun membuat Kise serta Momoi menanyakan sosok Kuroko yang harusnya bersamanya. Ogiwara menjelaskan dan Momoi serta Kise terlihat cemas dengan Akashi juga sedikit kecewa karena tidak segera bertemu sosok yang mereka rindukan yaitu Kuroko.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kuroko dan Akashi datang bersama. Momoi serta Kise langsung menarik sosok Kuroko untuk duduk ditengah-tengan mereka.

"Aka-chin, apa luka itu parah ?" Tanya Murasakibara pada sosok Akashi yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ogiwara.

"Tidak parah, hanya tergores saja."

"Akashichi membuat kita cemas ssu, kenapa tidak menghubungi aku atau Aominechi saja ?"

Pertanyaan Kise menarik perhatian Ogiwara karena itulah yang sebenarnya selalu Ogiwara tanyakan di dalam hatinya, kenapa harus sosok Kuroko yang Akashi hubungi, tidakkah bisa orang lain yang bisa Akashi hubungi.

"Tetsuya saja cukup untuk membantuku, Ryouta. Ini bukan luka yang parah."

Ogiwara tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Jawaban yang terdengar ambigu dan entah kenapa sangat mengesalkan.

.

.

Acara pun berlanjut ke sebuah lapangan basket yang dulu biasa mereka gunakan untuk latihan diwaktu libur, tentu saja atas usul Aomine. Maka diputuskan kalau mereka akan 3 on 3 dengan komposisi tim Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Kise melawan Aomine, Ogiwara, dan Midorima. Kuroko menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan.

Permainan sudah berlangsung lima belas menit, tim Akashi unggul 3 point. Saat ini Ogiwara dan Akashi tengah one on one, bagi Kisedai yang lain serta Momoi bisa melihat kilat persaingan sengit antara keduanya. Pada akhirnya Akashi bisa melewati Ogiwara dan saat melakukan lay up, Ogiwara pun berusaha menghalangi agar bola tidak masuk ke dalam ring namun Ogiwara bertabrakan dengan Akashi dan membuat keduanya terjatuh bersamaan.

Perban yang melilit lengan kanan Akashi menampakan warna merah cerah yang amat sangat banyak, Kuroko pun segera menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, lukamu. Kita harus cepat memeriksanya, aku takut lukamu akan semakin parah." Nampak jelas raut kekhawatirkan pada wajah Kuroko.

"Kau benar Tetsuya, aku sepertinya harus mengganti perban ini."

"Aku antar Akashi-kun pulang dan aku akan membantu Akashi-kun mengganti perban."

"Baiklah."

"Mina, aku pulang lebih dulu ya bersama Akashi-kun" Kuroko pun segera mengambil tas miliknya dan mereka pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

Kisedai yang lain serta Momoi melirik sosok Ogiwara yang masih terduduk dilantai lapangan, mereka melihat tatapan kecewa dari Ogiwara.

"Ah.. Tet-chan melupakanku nampaknya hahaa." Ucap Ogiwara lalu mencoba bangun namun gagal dan kembali terjatuh. Kakinya terkilir, Ogiwara tertawa.

"Ogiwarachi, aku antar pulang ya ssu, kakimu terkilir pasti sangat sulit kalau harus mengemudikan mobil ssu." Tawar Kise.

"Terima kasih, Kise. Ini tidak apa-apa, ya hanya terkilir saja rasanya tidak menyakitkan. Nah. Aku pulang duluan ya, mina."

.

.

Kuroko mengulas senyum setelah selesai mengganti perban milik Akashi dan ternyata lukanya tidaklah terlalu parah.

"Tetsuya, tidak apa kalau kau disani ?"

"Tidak apa."

"Shigehiro juga terluka sepertinya kakinya terkilir."

Kuroko menutup kedua matanya, Kuroko mengakui dalam hati ia melupakan sosok Ogiwara karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Akashi.

Akashi menarik Kuroko yanga kini sudah ada dipangkuannya, Akashi memeluk Kuroko dan mencium aroma vanilla yang menjadi favoritnya karena begitu menenangkan dan juga menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, aku senang kau disini tapi kau harus segera menemui Shigehiro, dia membutuhkanmu." Akashi melepaskan pelukan itu, satu kecupan ia berikan pada kening Kuroko.

"Pergilah Tetsuya."

.

.

Gelap, Kuroko mencari saklar lampu apartemen Ogiwara. Kuroko menuju kamar milik kekasihnya karena hanya kamar itu yang terang oleh cahaya lampu, dan menemukan Ogiwara yang tengah mengemas pakaian ke dalam tas besar miliknya.

"Shige-kun ?"

Ogiwara tersenyum melihat Kuroko yang berjalan menghampirinya. Sampai di samping Ogiwara, Kuroko menatap tas besar yang sudah terisi beberapa pakaian Ogiwara didalamnya dan terlihat cukup banyak.

"Okaa-san mengabariku kalau Otou-san sakit, aku akan menjenguk Otou-san selama seminggu di Paris."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahukanku sebelumnya ?"

"Tet-chan terlalu sibuk dengan Akashi, jadi aku rasa bisa memberitahukanmu nanti setelah kau selesai membantu temanmu itu." Sarat akan sindirian dan Kuroko sangat memahami hal itu.

"Maaf."

"Tet-chan tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku tidak masalah kalau Tet-chan membantu temanmu karena cincin di jari manismu cukup untuk membuat siapa pun paham kalau Tetc-chan sudah ada yang memiliki dan aku takkan melepas apa yang aku cintai pada siapa pun, Tet-chan tahu hal itu bukan ?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Ogiwara memeluk Kuroko dengan erat.

"Mudah bagiku untuk mencintaimu tapi sulit rasanya untuk tidak takut akan kehilanganmu, Tetc-chan."

Kuroko membiarkan Ogiwara memeluk dirinya erat walau ia merasa sudah kesulitan bernafas. Pelukan posesif yang baru ini ia dapatkan dari sosok sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya, pelukan yang sarat akan takut kehilangan.

"Aku mencintaimu Shigehiro-kun, kau tahu itu."

"Hanya aku bukan yang Tet-chan cintai, dan memang harus aku saja yang Tet-chan cintai, tidak yang lain, aku takkan melepasmu, aku mencintaimu."

**End**

**Lagi senang dengan AkaKuroOgi hehehe…**

**Fanfic ini bisa dikatakan lanjutkan dari fanfic author sebelumnya yang berjudul 'mantan terindah'. Fanfic ini adalah one shoot dan mungkin author akan kembali menulis one shoot tentang AkaKuroOgi lagi tapi entah kapan hehehe…**

**Ah, silakan berikan komentarnya**

**Sankyu**


End file.
